Compound archery bows utilize pulleys, eccentric cams, and complex string arrangements to provide desired operating characteristics. Compound bows are complex in construction, expensive to manufacture, often relatively heavy, and of bulky geometry. Stands or supports for archery bows are known, and devices wherein the bow is supported upon a stand are utilized with bows to aid in stringing them.
However, since devices are not readily usable with compound bows, and the presence of pulleys and eccentric cams prevents the bow holder stands from being utilized with compound bows. The present invention relates to a spike stand suitable for supporting a compound bow in waiting or resting periods of the archer and during operation of the bow.
This bow stand, which is of particularly simple design and therefore easy to fabricate and manufacture, has the following further advantageous features: it can be clamped to the bow at a position that provides the most stable support of the bow, near the middle of the lower limb of the bow; and once clamped in place, the spike member of the invention can be swivelled between two securable positions, in the first of which the pointed end of said spike member engages the ground, and in the second of which, of 180-degree orientation with respect to the first position, the spike member is unobtrusively angled so that when the spike member is so swiveled, the combination of bow and stand is conveniently portable and storable.